


Find Comfort In My Arms: Part One

by xXxClassifiedxXx (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Sam, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Bruce, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know how to tag this..., M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Odin's a dick, Omega Steve, Omega Tony, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve, Pregnant Tony, Riding, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXxClassifiedxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was agonizing.<br/>Oh so painful. To know your mate calls to you and you cannot answer.<br/>To know that they are in the early stages of pregnancy and nesting, seeking alpha scent and comfort.<br/>Pure agony.<br/>Of course, Odin wouldn't care if Loki's mate was on Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Comfort In My Arms: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing mpreg and A/B/O? Maybe one day, but not this day. I am actually quite proud of how this turned out, having been my second time trying to write it. It's the sequel to Friends Close and Enemies Closer, but more focused on the Loki/Tony relationship. I felt it needed to be expanded upon because it had such a vague mention. It also seems I'm working backwards with the pairing from its mention but bear with me.  
> More Bucky/Steve!

It was agonizing. 

Oh so painful. To know your mate calls to you and you cannot answer.

To know that they are in the early stages of pregnancy and nesting, seeking alpha scent and comfort.

Pure agony. 

Of course, Odin wouldn't care if Loki's mate was on Midgard. He was a criminal and and Tony was used as leverage against him, to keep him in check when he started to act up. When on a rather trying day, of being bored and then pacing while feeling Tony's sense of abandon and loneliness, Loki threw himself against the magical barrier, banging his fists against it. Apparently having stirred excitement amongst the other prisoners, the guards had to investigate. They only sneered at his feral behavior.

"Be careful, little prince.I hear your omega is quite beautiful. You know, I'm sure it's still early enough to change who the father of the child is." Loki's eyes widened, then narrowed. He slammed his hands against the barrier, baring his teeth.

"You will not touch him! You are not worthy of his magnificence." The guard leaned in, smirked.

"Neither are you, my prince. Your place is now with the other disgraces of the nine realms. They don't have mates. If they did, they'd have done a better job of staying with them." The guard left with his smug friend and Loki waited until they were gone to send a wave of magic through his cell. He'd clean the mess just to do it again.

**XXX**

Frigga visited him on the rare days. Trying to placate him with books. She only sighed when she saw that he hadn't read the last ones.

"Loki, dear. You haven't even touched the books I brought you last time. They've started to gather dust." She tried to offer a small joke but Loki's face remained impassive as he lay on his bed that had room for one other.. Frigga seemed to pick up on his mood.

"Your father-"

"Not my father." Frigga cast her eyes down. Loki still resented Odin for favoring Thor throughout their childhood, but this seemed a different matter.

"My  _true_ father wouldn't be so cruel as to keep me away from my mate who is at his most vulnerable right now. Odin probably only sees my future child as a Hel spawn.: Frigga flinched at how much venom Loki held in his voice. "I'm sure he thinks even less of Tony for bonding with me."

"Loki..." Loki sniffed and turned away, back to Frigga. Frigga sighed once more and vanished. Loki dropped the illusion, revealing the broken state of his cell and his own disheveled state.

**XXX**

Tony didn't talk much these days anymore. He didn't goad Steve on or provoke his mate. He didn't go into the battles anymore, either. He was early on and he was still building a nest because every time he would work on it, he'd start crying. The nest was for both he and Loki to share as he progressed through his pregnant state, but Loki wasn't here. He'd been ripped away before Tony could tell him the news. 

His state of almost depression couldn't be good for the baby but that only made him more upset because the baby developing inside of him was Loki's, too  _and he wasn't here._ Tony didn't know he had collapsed on his half-made nest until he found himself attached to various machines. His brow furrowed.

"W-what...?" Bruce was then looming over him, eyes gentle but face stern.

"I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you. Your body is under a lot of stress and your child has eaten through the nutrients you consumed  _last week._ You're malnourished and you and your baby are suffering from it." Tony narrowed his eyes at Bruce. Nobody is supposed to know about this.

"What are you talking about? I think your mushrooms are putting artificial thoughts in your brain." Bruce's mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Even if that were the case, I don't even use mushrooms. When Steve found you in a half put together nest, it wasn't too hard to put two and two together. Why didn't you tell us?" Tony closed his eyes, trying to will away his tears. He seemed to be doing that a lot; crying.

"Tony... who is your mate? Were you raped...?" Tony's eyes flew open at that, sadness washed away by anger. To even  _think_ that Loki had forced him... was...was absurd! No one truly cared to know the God of Mischief. Cared to know the genuine and caring person he was, After months of seeing one another in secret, they had bonded when Tony's heat hit. It felt right, to fully trust someone as Tony did Loki. They had had only a couple weeks together as a mated couple before Asgardian guards came to take away Loki when his guard was mostly lowered.

"I wasn't raped. Who my mate is doesn't matter because he's gone." Tony tried to get off the bed, but Bruce pushed him back down. Tony glared at him.

"Your stress levels are high and your body needs extra vitamins to make up for the lost nutrients. Could... you at least tell me who the father of your child is? No one else will know. Doctor-patient confidentiality." Tony took a deep breath. Bruce was his friend, kinda. He could tell him, right? Before he could reconsider, he blurted:

"It's Loki. He's my mate." Tony cried then. Bruce was quiet.

**XXX**

Bruce was silent as Tony sobbed, body shaking. It was impossible to not have known it before. Tony opting out of fights, staying in his room and the bouts of nausea on the days the team would see him. But all this time, he was suffering, slowly becoming depressed. Maybe... maybe if they'd have confronted Tony earlier, they could have helped him.

Gone was the attitude they'd all associated with Tony, showing himself for the omega he was, pregnant and without his alpha to keep him calm and happy.

Loki.

Bruce shook his head. Loki had been taken back to Asgard, everyone knew this, no doubt kicking and screaming, To feel something like that... Bruce would never know. He was the least attractive and being a beta made him doubly so, Tony's tears had started to taper off and there was the occasional hiccup.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Tony sniffled, nose running from crying and whispered:

"Loki. I want Loki." Bruce did not know if he could grant this request, but he would do his damn best.

For his friend.

**XXX**

Thor was visiting today, enjoying himself with friends and Poptarts. Bruce saw this as his chance. In the living area, the sight that greeted him made him feel sad, like every other time. It was probably another reason why Tony didn't come out. It was where all the mated pairs hung out, free to share their affections with small kisses and belly rubs to those who were expecting.

Clint with Phil, hands interlocked, occasionally rubbing their noses together as they talked to each other quietly and Steve asleep in in Bucky's lap, head resting on his shoulder as Bucky rubbed Steve's swollen belly. This sight alone would have immediately saddened Tony, making him feel like the world hated him. Thor was with Sam and Nat, sharing his recent battle story with the two alphas. Bruce hated to break up good times, but it had to be done, for the two suffering souls.

As Thor went on, Bucky pointed out different strategies he could have used for a lower casualty rate. When Steve had come to the tower carried by an unknown alpha and half delirious from his heat, everyone was immediately suspicious. Then again, the alpha had shown so mush restraint and actually taking care to to get Steve somewhere safe and showing an affection that only a mated pair could show. The team had left it alone until Steve's heat passed, confronting the alpha known as Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier, formerly.

Steve had explained his and Bucky's history together, from schoolmates to bondmates, until he was lost in the mountains. Bucky had been put through intensive therapy to help cope and soon, he'd proved himself part of the team and earning his place to stay by Steve. After the news of Steve's pregnancy, Bucky had been even more determined to stay.

"Thor... Can I speak with you?" Thor turned his eyes to Bruce, a smile gracing itself upon his face when seeing Bruce and Bruce's breath hitched. He'd slowly started to develop a crush on the blonde haired,  blue eyed alpha. 

Who wouldn't? He was perfect in every sense of the word.

Kind where it counted.

Funny.

Strong.

Being a beta, Bruce was never desirable, alphas didn't want him. He couldn't have children. 

Thor excused himself, following Bruce as he led them into the hall. Since they'd fought side by side with one another, Thor started to harbor an affection fro the troubled doctor. To his dismay, his parents would never approve, no matter hos understanding Frigga was. Thor was an alpha and Bruce a beta. It just didn't happen, even if Bruce smelled  _so damned good._

"Tell me about Loki." Thor was taken aback. This wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"What is there to know?"

"Did you know that he's mated? To Tony?" Thor sighed. He knew all too well of how his father hurt Loki.

"Aye. My father... he uses Loki's bond with Tony against him, to keep him in his place."

"Thor. Tony needs Loki. He's becoming depressed and it's still early for him to lose the child. He feels abandoned by his alpha and most likely feels vulnerable without Loki here to protect him. Isn't there anything we can do?" Thor frowned. This was truly disheartening. He hadn't been allowed to see Loki but he'd heard from the guards what they were saying to him. One had said they would change the bond and make Loki watch. It was terrible, hearing just how tightly his puppet strings were strung. Every outburst followed by a threat to the only thing Loki cares about... it makes Thor sick.

"I know not... perhaps...no. Father wouldn't allow even that."

"What is it?"

"Maybe... Father would allow Tony access into Loki's cell with him. Surely my father can not be so heartless to keep a bond separated." Bruce didn't even try to keep the look of hope off of his face. To know, if not for certain, that Tony's happiness could be restored. Thor did not miss the flash of hope, how it erased the worry lines and made Bruce look younger and made Thor desire him for more than his intellect. A person's worth is proved more so with knowledge and the ability to hold their own in a fight than good looks and sweet talking. Bruce had two of these qualities, but again, he wasn't an omega and his parents wouldn't want him with anything less than that. 

**XXX**

This wasn't who Loki was expecting today.

Thor. 

The real son of Odin.

Maybe he was here to rub salt in his wounds, showing that he was going to be the one thing Loki was locked up for trying to achieve.

"What do you want?" Thor sighed at such a callous tone. Here he was, trying to  _help_ his brother, but he most likely wouldn't listen, probably thinking it's another one of the the things the guards tell him.

"I want to offer you a chance to be with your mate. He's with child, as you can probably feel through your bond. I talked to Father and convinced him that through Tony, you can be a better person. He won't let you out, though. Tony has to be here, to know that you won't violate the agreement. It has to be seen that Tony makes you better." Loki frowned, both on his real form and his illusion.

"You lie. Even if it were true, this no place for a pregnant omega or any omega at all." Thor sighed. All Loki had gotten from that was perceived as a trick. He didn't see the chance he was being offered.

"If you truly cared about him, you'd have jumped at any chance to have him with you again. Instead, you find falsities in my claims. I would never lie to you, brother." Loki watched Thor stroll away, biting away the burn of tears. He'd do anything to have Tony. He was the only thing that Loki could bring himself to care about. What really mattered to him. He would only believe it when Tony was here.

With him.

**XXX**

Steve's stomach grows each day and Bucky is utterly fascinated. He would place both metal and flesh hands on his stomach, rubbing his thumbs along the taut skin and protruding belly button. Steve had taken to not wearing a shirt when in the safety of their nest, claiming the fabric was too much on his sensitive nipples. He'd begun to lactate, staining the shirts he did wear.

Bucky would be beyond aroused as he watched Steve lay back on the blankets and pillows, seeing glistening drops of milk bubble out of his nipples. All it took was a glance at Bucky's heated gaze and Steve's hooded come hither look and Bucky was on him, feeling the warm weight of their developing child under him. Steve gasped as the feel of cotton on his sensitive skin.

"Ah.. Bucky... it hurts." Bucky smirked, inhaling the sweet scent of pregnant omega and the milk he was producing. He blew warm air over the swollen breasts, making Steve whimper and pant. He lapped up the stray drops, resulting in more leaking out. Bucky latched on to a nipple, pushing his tongue against it to encourage the flow of milk. It was sweet and Bucky groaned, realizing he would never be able to get enough of this. Attention was paid to the other as he kneaded the breast he was previously suckling. Steve's eyes were closed, mouth parted as he moaned, feeling Bucky rut his cock against his thigh, the entire feel of it lost to the confining denim of Bucky's jeans. Bucky pulled away, undoing his pants and pushing them away. He laid back, beckoning for Steve to come over, settling on top of Bucky, his slick ass rubbing against Bucky's cock.

"Come on, Stevie. Get on my cock." Steve put his hands on Bucky's chest and lifted, sliding on to the familiar length of Bucky's cock. He lifted his hips and slammed back down, crying out as it hit his prostate just right every time. He bounced faster on Bucky's cock as he felt days of pent up sexual frustration rise up. Bucky spanned his hands across Steve's belly, watching it sway as Steve rocked.

"Yeah, just like that. Come for me, Stevie." Steve half sobbed as he came, going limp on top of Bucky, feeling the warm come in his ass. Bucky stroked Steve's hair as he slowly fell asleep. He was more tired these days.

"I love you, Bucky." Bucky gathered Steve closer and sat up, taking Steve to the farthest area away from the door. It was the softest place and kept Steve more hidden while he slept. It was the area where their closet turned left at, leaving a wall to keep Steve away from drafts. Bucky's scent was strongest here, too.

"I love you, too." Steve snuggled into the blankets, sated but he would be needy again. Bucky found it amusing that Steve was just as insatiable when he was in heat and when he was pregnant. He left and returned with a warm rag, cleaning between Steve's thighs and the drying come on his abdomen, getting another to clean off his own messes. Satisfied that they were clean, Bucky laid down next to Steve, listening to his even breathing, resting a protective hand on his stomach, feeling their daughter react to his presence.

He smiled.

**XXX**

Today Tony was a bit more calm and Bruce decided that it would be best for Thor to talk to Tony then. Tony was staring into his space, his eyes unfocused, when Thor walked in.

"What is wrong with him?" Bruce sighed.

"It seems that he's creating an alternate reality, where he isn't alone."

"I see. I f I am to speak with him, he needs to be coherent." Bruce nodded and went over to Tony whose eyes were looking past him.

"Tony? Come on, Tony. Snap out of it." It was a little while, but Tony slowly blinked. However, he jerked back violently when he realized it wasn't Loki who had called him. He almost didn't recognize Bruce and started panicking.

"Where's... where's Loki? He was here a couple seconds ago..." Various machine beeped in warning as Tony's distress mounted.

"Tony, I'm going to need you to calm down. Thor's here and he needs to talk to you." Thor stepped next to Bruce, but he found it increasingly hard to focus by being near the object of his desires and that... scent didn't quite smell like a beta... Thor cleared his throat.

"I know about your bond with my brother. Because of that, I spoke with my father about letting you be with Loki. I believe you can make him a better person and that is why Father is allowing it." Tony didn't say anything, afraid that he was making this up, too.

"We can leave now, if you are ready." Thor turned to Bruce. "I would also like if you came with me as well." It was Bruce's turn to be silent. Why would Thor want him to go? This was about Tony.

"Um.. yeah, okay." Thor smiled at this. His rut was to start soon, today even, and he wanted Bruce to be there in Asgard when it happened to see how he reacted bodily, He looked beta but smelled omega. He would have answers when he would have Asgardian healers look him over. If he were somehow a suppressed omega, then that means... Thor tried not to let his hope rise.

They detached Tony from the machines and as they held on to Thor's arms while he summoned Heimdall, he shivered at Bruce's hands on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> That didn't take forever :P   
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
